<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>they'll make constellations out of us by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381421">they'll make constellations out of us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife'>nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a cacophony of idiocy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Not Another D&amp;D Podcast (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Legacies, Legends, dont mind me, generations after they're all four dead and gone, just waxing poetic on what bahumia thinks of their titans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Within the vastness of the multiverse, there is a world called Bahumia and within that world there are and were and will be, four extraordinary people. </p><p> </p><p>Within the vastness of the multiverse, there is a world called Bahumia and within that world there is a child. They look up at the sky and point at the stars, and they tug on their parent’s hand and say, <em>Show me the Titans again?</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Band of Boobs &amp; Bahumia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a cacophony of idiocy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>they'll make constellations out of us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i don't know what this is i just started thinking about the naddpod finale and the ending of mass effect three now we're here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within the vastness of the multiverse, there is a world called Bahumia and within that world there are and were and will be, four extraordinary people. </p><p>There is and was and will be a man with grit and heart and determination, and a tuna sandwich. </p><p>There is and was and will be a boy as determined as he is and was and will be young.</p><p>There is and was and will be a guy as loyal as he is and was and will be strong. </p><p>There is and was and will be a woman as full of love as she is and and was and will be mushrooms. </p><p> </p><p>They are heroes and titans and gods and heroes again, and eventually, they are dead. </p><p> </p><p>(Within the vastness of the multiverse, there is a world called Bahumia and within that world there is a child. They look up at the sky and point at the stars, and they tug on their parent’s hand and say, <em>show me the Titans again?</em></p><p>and their parent will smile and take their hand and point it up at the sky, at a cluster of stars, and say, <em>That’s Hardwon Surefoot, wielder of the God’s Hammer-</em></p><p>and the child will interrupt and say, <em>But wasn’t he a god? Of course it was a god’s hammer!</em></p><p>and the parent will laugh and say, <em>They were Divine, for a while. Long enough to save us. But they took the Divinity they were gifted and they gifted it back, and that is the reason we’re here now. They gave their Divine hearts to the world. </em></p><p>and the parent will raise an eyebrow at the child and say, <em>Now do you want me to show you the Titans?</em></p><p>and the child will blush and nod their head and the parent will ruffle their hair and continue, <em>That’s Hardwon Surefoot, and he was a human and a half-elf and a dwarf all at once, and when the Titans fought Thiala, it’s said that she killed him four times but his love for his family was so strong he kept coming back.</em></p><p>and the parent will point at a cluster of stars next to the first and say, <em>That’s Beverly Toegold the Fifth, and when he went to war for us he was only a child like you, and it’s said that his faith in his family was so strong and his inner light so bright that even Thiala’s eyes burned when she caught sight of him.</em></p><p>and the parent will point just a little to the left and say, <em>That’s Balnor the Brave, and very little is known about him. It’s said that he could snap his fingers and twist time. When the four heroes returned from the fight against Thiala, they were numbered only three, and there are whispers that he still fights on against Thiala’s light in worlds other than ours.</em></p><p>and the parent will point to a cluster of stars above those three, and say, <em>That’s Moonshine Cybin, Queen of the Elves, Druid of the Crick. It’s said her compassion was so deep and her belief in other people so strong that Hell itself had to remake itself to be worthy of her presence.</em>)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>